utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Seien Brave Heart
|font color = white |track color = #7E9DCB |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato × Ichinose Tokiya |previous = ORIGINAL RESONANCE |next = SECRET LOVER |current track = Seien Brave Heart 静炎ブレイブハート }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ クロスユニット アイドルソング聖川真斗・一ノ瀬トキヤ 静炎ブレイブハート |image = |kanji name = 静炎ブレイブハート |romaji name = Seien BRAVE HEART |translation = Gentle Flames of a Brave Heart |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Hijirikawa Masato (Suzumura Kenichi) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Evan Call |arrangement = Evan Call}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato × Ichinose Tokiya|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato × Ichinose Tokiya']], sung by [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] voiced by ''Suzumura Kenichi''. Lyrics English = In the light of the stardust that glittered in the heavens, (Brilliant starlight) A sweet, trembling flower blossoms on the earth No matter how brightly it shines, it's finite (Always shine bright) In this limited world, it can mimic dreams (Why not?) Since it's so painful, (Why not?) shall we draw closer? That's a little different (Why not?) My determination is (Why not?) the reason I move forward Not only because you're here Seething within myself, there is a flame of passion It eagerly weaves the gentle flames of my brave heart A flame burns (Blaze) that will never be shaken (Blaze) Slowly, gently within my heart Although I know (Blaze) that it will vanish someday, (Blaze) For this reason, dreams come true Each and every moment, this life of mine shines radiantly, Changing this song into dreams Born on the journey, the sacred hymns multiply (Our precious song) Each time love is fulfilled, they change into memorials Surely, there is nothing we can do alone (I'm not alone) Each time I see your smiling face, it pierces my heart (Why not?) How many times has it been? (Why not?) These words of mine Become worse each time I hold you close (Why not?) "Will I be able (Why not?) to love you well?" Even though I often ask the question, This bond, this time, this warmth, these heartbeats, holding hands, Do them all strongly, my burning brave heart So intense that (Blaze) I can't help it, (Blaze) These earnest pure white feelings I wanted you to listen (Blaze) to my piano, My heart's melody In this impermanent world, Here, at least we'll pray for eternity My dream and your dream Some period in the future, No matter how many times it repeats, Brightly, gently, they'll light up The path we've walked together, the miracles we've built together, Like the morning sun, the gentle flames of my brave heart A flame burns (Blaze) that will never be shaken (Blaze) Slowly, gently within my heart Although I know (Blaze) that it will vanish someday, (Blaze) For this reason, dreams come true Each and every moment, this life of mine shines radiantly, Changing this song into dreamsRomaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = oozora ni kirameita　hoshikuzu no HIKARI (Brilliant Starlight) chi ni utsukushiku saku　karen ni yureru hana donna kagayaki demo　owari ga aru kara (Always Shine Bright) kagiri aru kono sekai ni　yume o soerareru (Why Not?) setsunai kara (Why Not?) yorisou no ka? sore wa sukoshi chigau (Why Not?) ketsui no wake (Why Not?) susumu riyuu omae ga iru dake janaku jibun jishin ni tagiru　jounetsu no hi ga aru setsu ni tsumugu　seien BUREIBU HĀTO kesshite yuruganai (Blaze) honoo ga tomoru (Blaze) yukkuri shizuka ni mune ni itsuka kieyuku (Blaze) to shitteite mo (Blaze) dakara koso Dreams Come True isshun isshun kono inochi　mabayuku hikare uta o yume ni kaete umarete wa tabidatsu　amata naru seika (Our Precious Song) ai o kanaeru tabi　MEMORIARU ni kawaru hitorikiri ja kitto　nani mo nashienai (I'm Not Alone) egao o mitsumeru tabi ni　kokoro ni shimikomu (Why Not?) nandome darou? (Why Not?) kono kotoba wa idaku tabi ni tsunoru (Why Not?) "ore wa umaku (Why Not?) aiseteru ka?" nando mo toikakeru koto de kizuna, toki, nukumori, kodou, tsunagatta te tsuyoku shitekou　moete BUREIBU HĀTO atsuku narazaru o (Blaze) enai kurai (Blaze) hitamuki na shiroi omoi kikasetai to (Blaze) negatta PIANO (Blaze) HĀTO no senritsu eien no nai sekai de eien o hora　semete inorou ore no yume to　omae no yume PIRIODO no saki e to nando datte kurikaeshite akaruku sotto tomosou tomo ni ayunda kiseki　tomo ni kizuita kiseki asahi no youni　seien BUREIBU HĀTO kesshite yuruganai (Blaze) honoo ga tomoru (Blaze) yukkuri shizuka ni mune ni itsuka kieyuku (Blaze) to shitteite mo (Blaze) dakara koso Dreams Come True isshun isshun kono inochi　mabayuku hikare uta o yume ni kaete |-| Kanji = 大空に煌めいた　星屑のヒカリ(Brilliant starlight) 地に美しく咲く　可憐に揺れる花 どんな輝きでも　終わりがあるから(Always shine bright) 限りあるこの世界に　夢を添えられる (Why not?)切ないから(Why not?)寄り添うのか? それは少し違う (Why not?)決意のわけ(Why not?)進む理由 お前がいるだけじゃなく 自分自身に滾る　情熱の火がある に紡ぐ　 ブレイブハート 決して揺るがない(Blaze) が灯る(Blaze) ゆっくり静かに胸に いつか消えゆく(Blaze)と知っていても(Blaze) だからこそDreams come true 一瞬一瞬この命　まばゆく光れ 歌を夢に変えて 生まれては旅立つ　 なる聖歌(Our precious song) 愛を叶える度　 に変わる 一人きりじゃきっと　何も成し得ない(I'm not alone) 笑顔を見つめる度に　心に沁み込む (Why not?)何度目だろう?(Why not?)この言葉は く度に募る (Why not?)「俺は上手く(Why not?)愛せてるか?」 何度も問いかけることで 絆、時、温もり、鼓動、繋がった手 強くしてこう　燃えてブレイブハート 熱くならざるを(Blaze)得ないくらい(Blaze) ひたむきな い想い 聴かせたいと(Blaze)願ったピアノ(Blaze) ハートの旋律 永遠のない世界で 永遠をほら　せめて祈ろう 俺の夢と　お前の夢 ピリオドの先へと 何度だって繰り返して 明るくそっと灯そう 共に歩んだ軌跡　共に築いた奇跡 朝日のように　 ブレイブハート 決して揺るがない(Blaze) が灯る(Blaze) ゆっくり静かに胸に いつか消えゆく(Blaze)と知っていても(Blaze) だからこそDreams come true 一瞬一瞬この命　まばゆく光れ 歌を夢に変えて歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Seien BRAVE HEART |file link = }} |track name = Seien BRAVE HEART (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #3F6AB0}} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato × Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs)